Eternal Magic
by From Darkness and Light
Summary: Every family has a secret. When the penguins discover that Julien and his dead family hold a secret of their own. Twists and turns come into play, when discovering that this uncovered secret will determine the very future fate. Please R
1. The New Found Discovery

**A/N: Ello, everyone! I'm here to bring you a new story! Now, don't worry, I haven't discontinued my other stories. Just that I promised myself that I'll post the first chapter of this story by Autumn. Thankfully, I kept my own promise. Now, I even made a trailer of this fanfic, in case you were wondering. It's in the category of Adventure/Fantasy! Like this fanfic. The trailer is not in my profile, but in SkullShovel's forum, "TRAILERS". ^^**

**In the beginning of this chapter, there is a person talking, like a narrator to a book. Is the narrator me? No. Who is the narrator? It would be revealed in due time, my friends.**

**That's about it, I think...Well, except for a few disclaimers.**

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar and/or characters. They belong to DreamWorks Animation and Nickelodeon.**

**I do not own Katherine the lemur. She belongs to "The Crazy Moon Girl", or in her DeviantArt account, "Veki-san".**

**I do own this plot.**

**And, for a little side note. Check out "The Crazy Moon Girl" stories! She already has one complete and is now working on another. They're in the "Madagascar" category. But, it is a PoM fanfic. Check it out please! You would also learn more about Katherine there too!**

**Also, please read and review!**

**Kudos! Peace out! XD**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The New found Discovery**_

_Young children._

_Like every story and past, there is a beginning. _

_And, like every story, there is an end._

_Let some tales be about the elements that created the earth whole. Water, as it fills the oceans, seas, lakes, and rivers. The rough rocky earth, that makes us stand and live. Air as it's filled with gases that live within us, and sooths our pleasure in either seasons. And, last but not least, fire that keeps us warm, yet can be deadly. Fire is similar to yin and yang itself._

_But, other stories are about daily lives that happened through out. Perhaps you had a bad day, or the greatest day in your life. It could be either about pain, abuse, and death or free, healthy, and living life to the fullest._

_Let it be just a simple folklore or perhaps a fairytale. Cinderella, Hansel and Gretal, Jack and the Beanstalk, and etc._

_But, this story is what made this world today. Without these greatest heroes and heroines, our future would be in chaos and destruction. Leaving it in the hands of evil and dark magic if anything. Not many know this story, so feel free to feel special, because in a way you are. As a matter of fact, aren't we all special? Everyone has a past that makes us unique._

_Thus begins our story._

_It all began years ago in New York city. In that era, New York was the most dangerous area to be around in the United States. Or, at least, one of them. Anyway, in New York, held a zoo in Central Park._

_Where four penguins woke up to a new day._

_Not knowing, what's ahead..._

* * *

Skipper opened his eyes and growled in anger when hearing King Julien's music. The other penguins must have noticed the music, for they jumped out of their bunks and landed gracefully on the floor.

"Kowalski, time!" ordered Skipper as he stretched his back.

The tallest of the four, Kowalski, glanced at their alarm clock they gotten some time ago. It read five, forty-six a.m. "Five, forty-six a.m."

"Five, forty-six a.m.! That fiend! Doesn't he know everyone needs rest!" questioned Skipper with a snap. Lately, Julien has been playing his music all week non-stop.

"Perhaps he has a reason." Private inquired with a short yawn.

Rico was just irritated of all the music lately.

"Still no excuse." growled Skipper.

Kowalski clenched his eyes tightly, when hearing another loud boom of rhythm. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Alright, men. Operation: Cease annoying lemur's music!" Skipper declared to his team ahead.

Private sighed, already not liking where this would end.

Rico was already up the plat-form and yapping for the others to come. Rico was really annoyed with Julien this time. Skipper and Kowalski quickly followed the psychotic penguin, with Private close behind them.

The four penguins slid towards the lemurs' habitat, where the music was blaring more loudly. They jumped over the concrete wall, and soon saw Julien dancing like he usually does. Maurice and Mort were dancing as well, but not as enthusiastic as Julien. Besides the three lemurs held another lemur, who was female. She wasn't dancing, but laid on the lounger, with an iPod. She had a head-set, so she was listening to her own music instead of Julien's. Her eyes were closed as she listened to her taste of rhythm.

This female lemur was named Katherine. She was the new transfer, but was originally from the circus. But, that's a different story. Katherine was a ring-tail lemur, similar to King Julien. But, Katherine had a bit more colors. She had a mixture of black, red, and grey. But, her structure is like every other female lemur. When Katherine first arrived at the zoo, she challenged Rico to a fight, for Skipper thought of Katherine as weak because she was female. The only way to prove Skipper wrong was to accept his challenge to fight off his psychotic comrade. But, in the end, Katherine and Rico were evenly matched.

"Ring-tail!" yelled Skipper to the dancing lemur king.

Julien heard him and smiled. "Oh, silly penguin! Glad you are to be joining the party!" he also hollard, considering the music was blaring of music.

"I'm not joining anything! Keep it down! You've been playing all week!" Skipper responded as the techno music was slowly making him insane.

Julien then ignored him, and continued to dance.

Rico growled and slid over to the stereo. Kowalski followed just in case.

The maniac bird pulled out the compartment that held the batteries, and took the batteries away to no longer be in full function.

The music then stopped.

Katherine just took off her ear-phones and heard the silence of no music. "Huh, strange."

"Where is to be being the music?" panicked Julien as he then landed his orange orbs on a smirking Rico, who was holding the batteries. "There! Maurice, get the psycho birdy!"

Maurice gulped when Rico started to laugh with insanity. "Can there be another solution?"

"I shall get them!" cheered Mort, then he darted towards Rico, who stepped aside for Mort to fall of the plat-form.

Katherine cringed a bit when Mort made the landing below.

"I'm okay!" peeped Mort.

Katherine frowned a bit worried for the small child lemur.

Julien ignored Mort, but glared at Rico. "I demand my batteries!"

Rico shook his head. "Nu-uh!" he then smirked and blurched out a bat. He tossed the batteries in the air, and like a baseball, he hit each battery, soaring out of the habitat and perhaps outside the zoo.

Julien gasped. "No! Those were the last ones too!" he turned to Katherine and Maurice. "Come, we must be fetching them back!" the lemur king then climbed down the plat-form then grabbed Mort. "You must come as well! You can be the bate if the batteries landed in a predator's habitat!"

"Okay!" Mort happily agreed.

Maurice and Katherine climbed down the plat-form to meet up with Julien.

"Good, you came. Now, come on!" urged Julien, then he went up a tree and went over the stone wall.

Maurice sighed but soon followed, same as Mort. Katherine, as well, decided to follow her lemur friends. Soon, all lemurs were gone over the stone wall.

The penguins saw them went, then they all slapped fives.

"Well done, Rico." congratulated Skipper. "You sure showed them, penguin style!"

Rico smiled psychotically. "Yay!"

Private was at first smiling then he frowned. "But, are you sure it was the right thing to do?"

"Of course it is! I bet every other zoo resident is happy now with the peace and quiet." Skipper back-fired as he crossed his arms.

Private sighed. "I guess so."

Kowalski went over to the stereo, then turned to Rico. "Rico, give me a screw-driver!"

Rico complied and blurched out the needed tool, then tossed it to his scientist companion, who caught it easily.

Skipper went over to Kowalski, as Rico and Private followed behind. "Kowalski, what're you doing?"

"I'm switching some wires around so the stereo won't produce it's music." answered Kowalski as he unscrewed the stereo armor, and took the plastic shield of the stereo off.

Rico smiled brightly when hearing this. "No moe usic!"

Skipper nodded as he held a smile of his own. "That's right, Rico! Finally, we might have some more time of peace and quiet."

Rico and Skipper then surrounded Kowalski, as they watched him work.

Private stayed silent of the conversation, then sighed. Sometimes he felt what they're doing is selfish. Of course, not the missions, but their own 'benefits'. He watched them for a moment, for they were basically surrounding the stereo. Private then laid his gaze on Julien's throne. Private knew that no one was allowed to sit there, considering Julien would get defensive. But, the young penguin wondered what it would be like to sit on a throne and feel like you were a king yourself.

Young Private glanced at the other penguins for a split second to make sure they aren't watching. They weren't, luckily for Private. Private smiled brightly as he moved his way towards the throne. He jumped upon it, and sat himself in it. But, something made Private blinked. The seat that was under him was shallow. When Private jumped, the seat made it's effect of the shallow that was underneath.

This made Private jumped off the throne.

"Private!" came Skipper's voice.

Private snapped towards Skipper, who was looking at him, same as Rico and Kowalski. Apparently, it doesn't take that long to switch wires around to not produce sound.

"What're you doing?" Skipper quirked an eye-brow at the British penguin.

"Um..." Private trailed, then he sighed. "I just wanted to sit on the throne."

Skipper frowned. "Is that it?"

Private nodded nervously.

"Oh, that's nothing to be ashamed of." smiled Skipper. "You go ahead and relax while you can, soldier. Ring-tail will be back soon probably."

"I would. But..." trailed Private as he made his gaze at the throne.

"But, what?" Kowalski questioned this time.

"I think there's something under there. Like, under the seat." Private answered, which made Rico blinked in confusion.

"Under the seat?" Skipper quirked his head.

"Yes. Like, when I hit it, the sound is shallow." Private explained.

Kowalski waddled towards the throne, and observed it for a moment. "Shallow?" he asked himself. He knocked on the throne seat, which proved Private was telling the truth.

The three other penguins moved over to where Kowalski stood.

"It is indeed shallow." confirmed Kowalski.

Skipper let his flipper touch the seat, and just to observe, he pulled the edge of the seat up. Much to Skipper's amazement, the seat lifted. "What the deuce?" was his response.

The four penguins peered inside to see childhood playthings that was definately home-made.

One was a wooden stick, that was likely to play as a sword. Private smiled at this as he grasped the toy.

Rico smiled brightly when he reached for a crystal. "Shiny!"

Skipper let his eyes fall upon an orange bright flower. It's petals were similar to bat's ears, and it had a combination of white swirls. It was a beautiful flower. Skipper carefully reached for it and was soon holding it. "Why would Ring-tail keep a flower?"

Kowalski was the last to grab something. Which caught his interest greatly. Kowalski reached down and pulled out a group of scrolls that was tied around a rope. The scrolls were clearly old, but it felt it wasn't easy to tear. The brilliant bird was about to pull one scroll out to observe the writings within, but suddenly a scream stopped his actions.

"WHAT ARE YOU TO BE DOING?"

Private jumped when hearing the scream, as Rico blinked in surprise. Skipper immediately turned to see a furious Julien.

Katherine and Maurice were a bit surprise to see Julien's outburst when they entered their habitat to witness the penguins holding different belongings.

Julien quickly went towards Kowalski, and before the penguin could explain about why he was holding the scrolls, Julien hit across Kowalski's face.

Everyone gasped in surprise.

* * *

_Now, don't fret, young ones. This is not the end. It's far from it actually. But, this is the end for today's story telling. There's more to come, but I'm tired. I need my rest. Now, run along back to your parents and I'll tell you more in the morning or later._

_I know you want to stay here and listened to more, but your parents are coming to pick you up anyway. We don't want to wait them, and like I said, I'm tired. I'm not mean, just saying that every elderly needs rest. You'll soon know what I mean once you get older._

_Run along now, and I hope you have pleasant dreams._


	2. The Unbelievable Secret and Attraction

**A/N: And, here is the second chapter, peeps! XD I'll like to thank those who reviewed! -Invisible Ninja, AlyssaLioness, The Crazy Moon Girl, Icicle1Penguin, LovingSkipper, The Young and Free Dragon, Mastermindhunter, and CudaBear**

**I have a message for each of my reviewers. ^^**

**-Invisible Ninja: Thanks! I'm glad that you like the itallic part! I do try to make this a it entertaining to the readers and such! ^^**

**AlyssaLioness: I thank you for believing in me! :D I feel special now. ^-^**

**The Crazy Moon Girl: I'm glad that I did keep everyone in character, especially your character, Katherine! I'm also happy that you think this is an awesome story so far! And, I hope you keep that thought through-out the story! I thank you again for your compliments!**

**Icicle1Penguin: LOLZ! I just noticed that when you pointed out about the ending! XD I'm glad that you like the story so far! ^^ And, thank you for the harp moment! :D The chapter, did in fact, needed it. :)**

**LovingSkipper: Yay! You like it! Thanks a bunch! I hope you'll like this chapter. ^_^**

**The Young and the Free Dragon: Wow, thanks! Glad that you like it so far, and the next part is just now! :D**

**Mastermindhunter: Yaz, Julien did give us a surprise, aye? And, you're right! Kowalski just didn't have his moment. XD Glad you love the story so far, and here's the next chapter! :D**

**CudaBear: Glad you think it's interesting, my friend. And, I do apologize about some grammar mistakes or anything that needs to be edit. ^^ I'll try to get better. :)**

**So, after these messages, I have some disclaimers! **

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar and/or characters. They belong to DreamWorks Animation and Nickelodeon.**

**I do not own Katherine the lemur. She belongs to "The Crazy Moon Girl", or in her DeviantArt account, "Veki-san".**

**I do own this plot.**

**I do own any mention or small appearence of any other OCs.**

**That's about, my readers! **

**Please Read and Review!**

**Kudos! Peace out! XD**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Unbelievable Secret and Attraction**_

_Oh, good! You're back to listen more. I was afraid that you all won't return. Thought that everyone lost interest of this little story. I'm glad that I was wrong! Very good. Now, where was I...? Oh, my memory has been fuzzy lately, sorry about that._

_Where, oh, where was I? Now, don't tell me. I need to remember correctly. I know the story quite well, but I always lose my place...Oh forget it, I'll just use the book instead of memory. Uh, lets see...Ah! Here's where we were the last time! Luckily the next page is indeed chapter two. Who knew that I landed in a perfect spot? Anyway, lets begin._

_The lemur king, named Julien was in rage when a fellow penguin named Kowalski grabbed the scrolls..._

_

* * *

_

"Ring-tail!" snapped Skipper as he slid over to the enraged lemur.

The lemur king was breathing hard from fury. Skipper was a bit surprised of Ring-tail's attitude. Usually the lemur king is easy going, and lets things slide not really caring. Sure, there were times when Julien got angry, but never to the extent to strike any member of his team. This made Skipper furious.

Kowalski staggered back from the hit but was still holding the scrolls, for he didn't want to drop them. Private and Rico were shocked of Julien's actions, but they waddled over to Kowalski to see if he's alright. Of course, Kowalski was, considering he's been trained all his life and it would take more than one hit to cause some real damage. But, it was still painful.

Katherine blinked at her child-hood friend. Not even she really expect that, and she was ever so curious of the scrolls and what it meant for Julien. Why hasn't Julien told her about the scrolls before?

Julien slowly made his glare towards Skipper as if he were challenging the elite penguin himself. "Just give me the scrolls."

Skipper frowned in response, but he did complied since the scrolls did belong to Julien and Skipper wasn't the type to steal. He went to Kowalski and carefully took the scrolls away from him, which Kowalski didn't pull the scrolls back no matter how much he wanted to. Kowalski was still ever so interest of what the scrolls are. Skipper was also still holding the orange white swirl flower, and when he took the scrolls, he neatly placed the flower upon it, so he can give it back to Julien.

Skipper then went to Julien, who quickly snatched the scrolls away and made sure he wouldn't smash the flower upon it, then he scattered over to the edge of his platform, as if at any moment the scrolls will be taken from him again. Julien held the scrolls tightly against his chest, and kept glancing around to see if anyone would strike at any side.

Private was still holding the toy sword, and thought that Julien wanted all his belongings back, so he turned to Rico and snatched the crystal away, which Rico groaned. Private then went towards Julien.

"Julien, sorry for the mess we caused, but here's-" Private was cut off by the lemur king.

"I don't care! Just as long as I have the scrolls...Keep the sword and the crystal, just don't take my scrolls...In fact, don't even look at them!" declared Julien as he turned away.

Private felt a bit insulted, but he nodded, he then went back to his team.

"King Julien," started Maurice as he went to his king. "it's alright, the scrolls are safe. Nothing bad is gonna happen, man."

"Wait, Maurice, you know this?" questioned Katherine with a raise eye-brow.

Maurice just nodded in confirmation.

Julien turned to Maurice in silence which gave the view for the others of the scrolls. Julien gave Maurice a small glare, indicating that he shouldn't have said that he, Maurice, knew.

Private then blunt out a question from afar that slipped. "Julien...What are they?" he pointed to the scrolls against Julien's chest to see what he meant.

Julien appeared hesitant, but answered as best as he can or would allowed. "Something that is not to be being said."

"Well, I want to know. Why haven't you told me this before?" Katherine came forward with a frown.

This made Julien step back from Katherine. "I'm not allowed to, Kate."

"Maurice knows." pointed out the female lemur.

"Don't let me get involve in this." Maurice stood back.

Mort, who appeared just now, came upon the platform with scratches while he was holding the batteries. "I'm bleeding!" he smiled. He then noticed the scrolls in Julien's paws. "Ooo, pretty paper."

"They're just not paper, Mort." growled Julien. "Now, stay away."

Skipper scowled. "Ring-tail, what's with you? I know it's not just those scrolls. It's something else too, isn't?"

Julien shook his head. "No."

Skipper noticed that the tone in Julien's voice was sincere, so Julien then must be telling the truth, or he became more of a good liar.

Next to Skipper was Rico who studied the scrolls in Julien's paws, even the maniac penguin sensed something off. He knew, even much others don't believe, there's something in these scrolls. Something dangerous, though Rico didn't know much how to prove it.

Private left Kowalski's side, who was besides Rico, and went towards Julien. "Maybe there's so-" he was cut off when Julien kicked him, for Private got too close to Julien. The two objects of the toy sword and crystal flew off and landed on the concrete floor, luckily nothing got broken.

This made Skipper flip in rage when Private got hit, he quickly went forward and strike Julien across the face, whose nose started to bleed from the hit. Skipper then yelled. "WHAT ARE THEY?" this was a blunt question and reaction, considering that's what Private and his team wanted to know. The lemur king flew back, but ;ended on his stomach while the scrolls were underneath.

Julien was shocked that Skipper hit him so hard. Then again, Private was just a boy in Skipper's eyes meaning striking Private, meant striking a child. "Magic..." Julien decided to answer with a whimper and a whisper. He still held the scrolls to his chest that were not damaged from the fall. But the flower was crushed, that made Julien's eyes to water a bit.

Rico blinked at the matter of the scrolls. "Wha?" the maniac penguin didn't much as expect that.

Katherine immediately went over to Julien's side, but gave Skipper a glare. "If you hurt him again...Be aware that I'll be next to hurt _you_. Remember that, silly penguin."

Kowalski soon went over next to his leader, but stared at Julien. "Wait, magic?"

With the help of Katherine, Julien was soon up and wiped the bloody nose off. "Yes, okay? I told you. But, that's all I'm going to tell you."

"Magic?" Kowalski repeated, then he laughed. "That's nonsense! Magic doesn't exist!"

Maurice frowned at this and whispered to himself. "Oh, yeah...It is." no one heard him except Mort, who was confused of all this. Magic was new to this young mouse lemur.

Private got up, with the help of Rico. Luckily, Private showed any signs or mark that he was hit. The young penguin was tougher of that. When he heard Kowalski's words, he frowned. He knew Kowalski was never the type to believe of such a thing, but it was still irritating considering Private believes in magic.

Skipper chuckled himself. "I have to agree with Kowalski on that."

Julien growled annoyed. "But, I am to be telling the truth! My family told me so!"

"That just makes your family insane." Skipper rolled his eyes. "And, more pointless of those scrolls you're still holding." he then turned to his team. "Come on, men. Time for us to head back." he glanced at Julien and noticed the crush flower. "Oh...I do apologize about that."

Julien stayed silent, which concern Katherine a bit, including Maurice and Mort, who setted the batteries near Julien's throne.

Skipper didn't say nothing more, but indicated to his team that it's time to leave. They nodded and headed out.

Leaving the silent lemurs.

* * *

Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico slid by the otters' habitat, that contained one otter. The reason why they slid by was because Skipper needed to get some files in the Zoo shop. He held some there so none can find, for it was under a tile floor piece. A perfect hiding spot. He needed the files for the moment, because he's planning an new operation.

The one otter in the habitat named Marlene saw them sliding by. "Hey, guys!" she called out.

This ceased the elite force from moving and turning to the source. Marlene went over her small concrete wall and stood before the penguins. "What're you doing?" she smiled.

"We're getting some files in the Zoo shop!" blurted out Private, that earned a slap in the back of the head by Skipper.

Skipper then turned to Marlene. "Classified."

"He just said it." Marlene pointed to Private who was rubbing the back of his head.

Skipper frowned and moved his flippers mysteriously. "You didn't _hear_ anything."

Marlene nodded and humored Skipper. "Sure." she then perked up and smiled. "Hey, didn't you notice of all the peace and quiet? I guess Julien had enough music and dancing even for him."

"You can say that." Kowalski intruded.

Rico chuckled.

Marlene frowned at this knowing something was up. "You guys did something, didn't you?"

"No...Maybe...Yes." cowered Private more and more in each word.

"And, we're happy about it." Skipper added. "It's a lot more peaceful without that music."

"But, Skipper! You just invaded their privacy! That's wrong!" snapped Marlene. "No matter how irritaiting it is."

"Of course you would say that, Marlene. You're too nice." Skipper crossed his flippers.

"I'm not _too_ nice! There's no such thing!" Marlene then smirked. "But, there's such a thing as too paranoid!"

"That's not true either!" growled Skipper, and was soon face to face with Marlene. Both holding glares.

Marlene then backed off, knowing she was getting too close to Skipper. "Forget it, I'm leaving!"

"Good!" snapped Skipper.

Marlene was soon over the concrete wall which was the outer of her habitat. Skipper then sighed to himself, why must women be so complicated? It's like every button is an explosion to females. Skipper felt his heart beating fast when so close up to Marlene, and that was what sooth down his anger. There was something about that otter that made the elite leader penguin's heart skip a beat. Also making him feel like smiling. But, of course, he would never admit that.

The three penguins were observing the argument with interest. Knowing this was just a small spat, but soon they'll make up, and continue their routine to be just friends. Though, the three penguins knew, it was slowly turning into something else.

Private couldn't help but think this was a fairy-tale that he always adored, causing him to smile of the thought. He always did think that Marlene and Skipper would make a good couple.

Kowalski was smiling because he found the argument a bit comical considering it's obvious Skipper and Marlene have an attraction. But, he did wonder when they're going to admit to each other.

Rico was usually sensitive to this category, but he couldn't help but smirk. Even though he felt like vomiting. He did think that Marlene was a good chosen mate for Skipper, though Skipper himself won't admit it.

Skipper turned to his team to witness their smiles and smirks. "Why are you three smiling?"

"Oh, nothing, Skippah." responded Private quickly and a bit nervously. "Nothing to worry about."

Kowalski and Rico nodded the same, though nervously since Skipper caught the three.

Skipper ignored it, letting it slide for now. "Oh. Alright, lets go, men. We need to retrieve those files."

The other three penguins nodded, and soon, the elite penguin force were back to sliding to get to their destination which was in fact the Zoo shop.

But, none notice that there were two beings in the darkest shadows of the zoo.

Watching the penguins carefully.

"So, it now begins..." whispered one in the shadows.

* * *

_And, that ends our chapter, young ones. Yes, heh, I do know you want me to read another chapter. But, it's getting late and all old-timers have to rest too. Besides, I don't want you all to listen to me rambling all day, you have other purposes. Now, run along again, young ones. I do hope that you learned one thing in this story._

_...What could you learn? Well, for one thing, never touch a belonging that is not yours. Or, else a lemur will hit you, ha! But, never-mind about that. Hmm...It's later than I thought. It's time for your parents to come and get you then you'll head to bed once you get home._

_True, you're not sleepy, as you put it. But, you say that now. You'll get tired soon enough._

_Goodnight, young-lings. _

_Sleep well..._


	3. So, it truly begins

**A/N: Okay, peeps! I have come out with the third chapter! And, yes, I know I should be working on my other stories. Mostly the story, "Roses Wither Away" and I apologize for the huge delay of that story. I was too excited to start the next chapter of this story! But, I promise that I'll do that chapter of "Roses Wither Away" before I do anything else! I would not continue anything until I do that chapter! But, anyway, I hope you like this chapter of "Eternal Magic". ^-^**

**Also! I shall give each reviewer a message! To show how happy I am for them to review! It's my gratitude.**

** -Invisible Ninja: Woo! Glad you liked the last chapter! I tried to keep some awesome points. :)**

**AlyssaLioness: Yeah, Skipper has his mean streak, but I think he MIGHT change a bit through-out the story. Though, it's only a possibility and not definate. But, I promise I'll give the next chapter of "Roses Wither Away" soon!**

**InternetGirl123: Yeah, the narrator in the italics is truly a mystery, and shall be revealed in due time. Though, probably way later. XD And, as for the scrolls, that shall be revealed sooner than the identity of the narrator. ^^**

**MagicGoodsGenie: Why, thank you for enjoying this story! And, I'm glad that you liked the Skilene part! (Don't worry, Marksi is my second favorite couple for Marlene. ^^) The shadow being shall be revealed in this chapter!...Kinda.**

**PerryRocks: T and K won't be coming out until perhaps the second chapter or so. I have good ideas for them. ^^ Also, thanks for the review! :D**

**: I'm glad that you like the story so far, and I thank you for the review! Yeah, it was unlikely for Julien hitting Kowalski, but Julien did have a good reason. And, you're right, we sure are special! Just like in the story. ^_^**

**Willowfur: Glad you seem to like my chapters! And, I'll read some of your stories and comment sooner or later. It's just that I have a lot of stories to write for the moment. ^^; But, I thank you for the review!**

**Mastermindhunter: I'm happy that you find this story interesting, my friend. Julien has more secrets then he lets on, aye? But, anyway, the shadow creatures are to be revealed now! Well, kinda. Glad you enjoyed the chapter now here's the next! ^^**

**LovingSkipper: Yay! You thought the last chapter was the best! Hope you like this one! I'm also delighted that you love the story! That really means a lot to me. :)**

**SkullAssassin: I'm happy that you find this story cool, my friend. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. :D**

**That's about it, guys! Except for some disclaimers...**

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar and/or characters. They belong to DreamWorks Animation and Nickelodeon.**

**I do not own Katherine the lemur. She belongs to "The Crazy Moon Girl", or in her DeviantArt account, "Veki-san". (Though, she doesn't appear in this chapter...But, still.)**

**I do own this plot.**

**I do own any mention or small appearance of any other OCs.**

**The shadow creatures belong to...Well, it's unknown for now. Maybe I own them, maybe I don't. ;P**

**That's about, my readers!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Kudos! Peace out! XD**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: So, it truly begins_**

_For a while now, I have been probably boring you with just the basic things of any story-telling. But, I think this chapter of the book will be differently. How, you ask? Well, just listen carefully, young ones. And, it shall soon be answered._

_Listen carefully._

_It was now the end of the day and during the solemn night. The dark skies were covered by clouds that were ready to fall by the formation of rain. The zoo residents went to rest of that day's events before the water droplets can hit. But, there were some that lurked in Central Park Zoo in the dark night, that were waiting for everyone to be overcome by slumber..._

* * *

It was late at night.

Every zoo resident were sleeping, exhausted from their acts of today. But, not all residents were asleep. One animal stood out in the shadows of her cave. This animal, was none other than the solo otter, Marlene. She was preparing to head for rest, she decided to stay up longer and re-think some things. Mainly about Skipper. No, she wasn't thinking of how dreamy he looked or anything. She was thinking how Skipper could be so inconsiderate. Though, another thought enter her mind that night, why did she even care? This is when Marlene decided to head to bed.

"Stupid, Skipper." Marlene let herself muttered out, as she placed a pillow on her rocky bed. Apparently, her mind went back to the elite leader penguin. Marlene continued. "Thinking he can do whatever he wants. Why I wou-" she then ceased herself when she heard claws clicking across her rock floor.

"What was that?" Marlene whispered to herself in a bit of fear. She then stayed silent, waiting to hear any signs of life besides herself. She kept glancing around in full paranioa and fear of the unknown.

All was silent.

Marlene blinked, now thinking she was just imagining things. She chuckled to herself of her own paranoia. She was then sure it was nothing but her mind playing tricks. She turned back to her flat rock bed, and fluffed out the pillow. She then heard the same clicking from before. Marlene was about to snap around to find the causer, but before she can, a red claw hit her in the back of her neck. Making Marlene fall unconscious and falling forward to her rock bed.

A shadow loomed over Marlene, but this shadow had the same shape as an ordinary lobster. Which was indeed, a lobster. The lobster smirked as he stared at Marlene, knowing she was out cold. In his other red claw was a walkie-talkie. The lobster turned it on, and spoke into it's speakers. "Boss, she's out."

"Good, Red Four." came a familar voice through the walkie-talkie. "Stay in your position, and the others will get you and the otter."

Red Four nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And, one more thing." started the voice. "Be sure to put the metal neck choker on her."

"Yes, Doctor Blowhole." responded the lobster, he soon turned off the device. Red Four then went towards the corner of Marlene's cave, and lifted up an average size rock. The rock was as big as a child human's arm. But, the rock was easy to lift considering it was fake. Under the rock's bottom surface was a hole. Red Four banged the side of the rock and out came a necklace. Necklace choker itself was pure silver metal and plain, with a smooth surface with no designs of creativity. It also appeared tough and strong.

Red Four grabbed it and placed the rock down back to the ground. Blowhole was preparing for this mission for a while. He wanted everything to be perfect to make absolute action. His desicion was wise.

Red Four went back to the unconscious Marlene and opened the Choker, similar to a hand-cuff. He placed the necklace on Marlene's neck and snapped it close. He placed a small key lock to the possible opening of the Choker. He locked it tight, and locked key it, so Marlene can never take it off, unless the holder of the key says so.

"Everything ready?" asked a voice behind Red Four.

Red Four turned around to spot another lobster. "Yes, Red Ten." replied Red Four.

Red Ten nodded then he turned towards the dark night. He whistled to whoever was out there. Soon, two lobsters entered as they carried a cage that would fit Marlene and able to move around. The two carrier lobsters then placed the cage down, and with their red pinch claws, they grabbed the unconscious Marlene and threw her in the cage. Marlene didn't awake from this, surprisenly. She did shift her movement however.

Red Four then came forward and locked the cage nice and tight.

"Alright, boys. Time to lift her up." ordered Red Four.

"Yeah, because that wasn't so obvious as before." one of the carriers of the cage stated sarcastically. This was Red Twelve.

Red Four frowned. "Lets just go already."

The other carrier, Red Five, nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I don't want the penguins to awake and find us."

"Agree, lets go." urged Red Ten. He then got out a white envelope-from the bag he was carrying the whole time- and placed it on Marlene's bed-rock.

The four lobsters then lifted the cage with Marlene inside, and went outside to the dark.

The lobsters crawled away and towards a bubble vehicle that probably belonged to their boss and was next to the cave. It was covered by a blanket, but they threw the blanket off, and placed it in the machine. They soon took off to the sky, and were soon vanished above or inside the stormy clouds.

* * *

In H.Q., the penguins were sleeping peacefully.

Skipper laid completely still and was silent on his bunk. He appeared dead if anyone saw him. But, this is how he sleeps and stays alert at the exact same time. Or, at least, according to him.

Rico was snoring loudly and his body was sprawled on the bed. Not a care of the world if an enemy barged in.

Kowalski was in a fetal position, as he snored very lightly.

Private was sleeping on his stomach as his flippers were his pillow. Though, the pillow was underneath Private's flippers.

The blankets draped over the penguins normally though.

Lightning and thunder were heard outside, soon a lightning strike was heard louder from the outside world. The hatch from above was open, so when the lightning was strike, the room illuminated from the light. But, something else appeared.

Lightning stroke again, bouncing on the walls, as the thunder roared, the light made shape of a humanly shadow looming over Kowalski's sleeping form.

Skipper started to blink his eyes open, feeling something wasn't right. He turned his body side ways to see a huge body that was floating in front of him. Skipper immediately woke up from this. "TEAM! WAKE UP NOW!" he yelled in fury so they can awake, and a bit angry at himself since they didn't detect this sooner.

The other penguins immediately awoke, and gasped at the humanly body in front of them. The black-cloth person stood still, as if it were the spirit of death, just waiting to make it's kill.

Private shivered at this thought, but this thought became worst, when in a flash another humanly figure appeared besides the first. "Who are you?" was the question that came out of Private's mouth.

The other three penguins leaped out of their bunks and landed on the floor, ready to fight the creatures in front of them. Private soon joined his position, and was determined to know who these creatures were. Skipper was waiting for them to answer as well, not ready to take them down just yet. There has to be that perfect moment, while Rico and Kowalski thought the same.

The first figure that they saw spoke after the silence, except the thunder still was rolling above while lightning danced within the clouds. "We cannot say."

The penguins grew more tensed and alert.

"But, we can tell you." started the second figure that came to H.Q.

"We are from the future." finished the first.

This made the penguins dropped their guard in shock.

"Say that again." blinked Skipper.

The second figure chuckled a bit. "We're from the future."

"T-The future?" Kowalski stuttered in shock, then he grinned. "Amazing!" he soon frowned. "But, wait...What about the Space time continuum? If you're from the future, the universe can collapse!"

"Ah, but we have our ways. We promise you that the universe won't collapse." stated the first figure. "There's more than you know."

Skipper frowned. "How do I know that you're not spies?"

"Now, that's your decision. But, me and my comrade only seek help." replied the first figure.

The second figure nodded in agreement.

"Great. First it was multiple Kowalskis, and now some two beings in dark clothes seek help! This is just bizarre." Skipper frowned, then he growled at the two creatures. "But, me and my men will help no strangers that have the potential of being spies."

"We beg of you, it's for the sake of the world and perhaps further!" exclaimed and pleaded the second figure.

First figure then added. "And, Marlene."

"Wait, Marlene? What about her?" Skipper asked now fully interested and worried.

"She's been kidnapped." answered the second figure.

Skipper froze when hearing this. Marlene has been kidnapped? But, by who? He immediately started to accusing. "It was you two, wasn't it?" he growled at the two figures in front of him.

"If it was us, don't you think we won't be here right now?" questioned the first figure in annoyance.

Private gulped. "Um, excuse me...But...How do we trust you if you don't tell us who you even are?"

"He does have a point. The first step of trust is to give the others name of acceptance." Kowalski agreed as he studied the two creatures in front of him.

The second figure turned to the first. "I have to agree on that."

"Oh, whatever. Fine, call me M." growled first figure, or M, in irritation. "And, this is E." he pointed to the second figure.

"That's what your mother called you?" Skipper blinked. "But, anyway, I don't know if I should trust you..."

M crossed his arms. "Well, I have an idea to gain this trust of yours."

"Kaboom?" smiled Rico wildly of the thought of explosions.

"Probably not." E chuckled a bit.

Rico groaned in disappointment. "Aww..."

"We'll go to Marlene's habitat, and your answer and to trust us will be there." explained M.

Private was a bit nervous of these two creatures. M had the voice of a young adult or maybe even a little younger. His voice was middle-pitched, while it had the tone of hidden secrets behind it. E's voice was a bit different. Even though E had the same young voice, it appeared or hinted that it was one of a teenager ready to hit the night's party. Though, there was a tinge of wisdom to it also. Private felt a bit more comfortable with E, though M was a different story.

"Fine. Lets go, men!" Skipper ordered as he turned to his team.

Kowalski, Rico, and Private nodded then they took off up the hatch, while Skipper was not far behind. M and E took the metal door-way, and soon the Headquarters of the habitat was empty of living life.

* * *

_This here ends the day's chapter, young ones. I hope you enjoyed this part, I thought it was quite nice to hear more of a fantasy kind of tale, don't you think so? The next chapter, if I say so myself, holds more of a...Perhaps surprising? Well, you'll have your own opinion once Iv'e read it to you. But, time to go home, hm?_

_But, I hope you all be here soon again, so I can continue my story._

_Have a good evening..._


	4. The Letter

**A/N: First of all...I'm so sorry for taking so long! I had a lot of stuff...But, anyway, good news! After voting and so on I'll be focusing on this story ONLY! Be happy! :D I'll be updating faster, I promise. Considering I love this story I'm creating since it's really the first I REALLY planned out and so on! Also, I've noticed that the messages to the reviewers are getting too long...I don't mind doing that but I think it irritates you guys. If you want me to continue the messages to the reviewers, then go ahead and say it in your review. XP**

**Oh, also, sorry of you notice there are a couple of mistakes or maybe it went too fast. Just tell me and I'll fix it, I'm a bit out of it today. XD**

**ADDING TO A/N! There's a new character named Marie. XP And, I say she's one heck of a character! But, I didn't create her...**

**Now for the disclaimers! ^^**

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar and/or characters. They belong to DreamWorks Animation and Nickelodeon.**

**I do not own Katherine and Marie the lemurs. She belongs to "The Crazy Moon Girl", or in her DeviantArt account, "Veki-san".**

**I do own this plot.**

**I do own any mention or small appearance of any other OCs.**

**M and E belong to...Well, it's unknown for now. Maybe I own them, maybe I don't. ;P**

**That's about it, my readers!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Kudos! Peace out! XD**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 4: The Letter_**

_M__ and E have more secrets than you know, young ones. I can't say what they know...Yet. But, you can at least know what's happening in this chapter. Yes, I know, you want to know the identity of these two creatures. But, I can't reveal them just quite yet. You just have to wait and see._

_The next chapter begins when the penguins go over to the otter's habitat, to see what M and E shall reveal then. It was still solemn's night and the lightning and thunder still crashed and barked from above. And, finally it started to drizzle..._

* * *

"Skippah!" came Private's voice.

The penguins were already outside their habitat, and M and E were close behind them. The two mysterious creatures floated a bit above the ground to show they had no feet, or perhaps they were just ghosts. The penguins, M, and E were all headed towards the otter habitat, but Private's voice ceased their movement and turned towards the young British penguin.

"What is it?" frowned Skipper, wanting Private to hurry up.

Private frowned the same. "Shouldn't we gotten weapons? What if something or someone dangerous is at the habitat? Rico has his stomach empty, so we got nothing."

Skipper forgotten about Rico's stomach not containing anything. The maniac penguin had to cough up everything before bed, because they needed all the weapons to get clean. The weapons were all starting to stink up Rico's breath and the weapons themselves were not very clean, for the stomach acids got the best of them.

"You don't need no weapons. We are simply only showing you something." intruded M, as he now stood between Skipper and Private. M's face was not shown deep in his hood. All Private could see when he stares through the hood was blackness. As if no light could shed through, nor did it want to.

Skipper, being his paranoid self, thought of what Private said. But, if the enemy is there, or if M and E are trapping them, then they need to go back to H.Q. But, if Marlene is already taken away and they're on a time limit. They need to get there fast. Skipper took his chance of trusting M and E, besides, if they betrayed them. Skipper could surely take them down or hunt them down when needed. "We dont have time, soldier. We'll take our chances." with that said, Skipper slid off without them.

Rico and Kowalski quickly followed suit, while M and E followed after. Private watch them go, and with a sigh, he took off with them.

* * *

An aye-aye female lemur sat up from her bed. She had her eyes wide and glanced around. This female was named Marie. She lived in the sewers that used to belong to Roger the alligator. She decided to take his place of the room, since he lived in the zoo now. Now, she wasn't just some random lemur. Marie was the older sister of Maurice and the nanny of young Kathrine. She arrived long ago, when Katherine and Marlene stumble in the sewers, where they found Marie in them. There they all had an reunion, and Maurice was united with his sister once more. It was a happy day, and Marie grew onto the lives of the fellow zoo residents, just like Katherine. She views Katherine like a daughter and even says it so when meeting her. Marie's a special one too. She's a female shaman and can easily speak to the dead, one of her gifts. An outcast to her species, thinking she was just bad luck. She learned to cope with it and she lives her life expressionless.

Marie had a nice slender figure for her age, but her face held grim. Her paws were one of the wicked witches, and her nails appeared it could scratch your eyes out. Her fur was the color of a dark gray, while having a bit of a white fluff on her upper chest, also her tail matched her ever dark fur. Her ears were pulled down.

She grumbled to herself. "I sense unusual..." she got up and placed her animal skull on her head, she used this for a hat and wears it all the time. Next she grabbed her staffed.

Her staffed was a long and a bit crooked stick. On the tip held a small animal skull, which was tied with vines attached the the staff. "There's something in the air..." she whispered this to herself. She knew something was lurking, she could sense it. She took another glance around, before running off towards a direction of the sewers.

Heading towards Central Park Zoo.

* * *

Skipper up ahead was reaching the otter habitat fast and soon reached it in a matter of seconds. "Marlene!" he called as he quickly entered the cave. He glanced around and it was pitch black. He frowned and stayed cautious. Skipper quietly went around and listened to every drip of water of the cave, and realized that there ws no trace of the otter or was she in her home. His ear-holes was very content of its' surroundings and he was full concentration. He jumped when thunder clapped in the sky. He then went in fighting position and turned towards the cave entrance, when he heard a step from the entrance. He relaxed himself when he noticed it was just his team and the two creatures, E and M.

Rico glanced around and appeared confused, since Marlene wasnt here.

Kowalski immediately went in and searched for clues. Anything to find where Marlene went.

Private worried for Marlene, what if she were in grave danger?

Skipper glared at E and M. "You know where she is...Don't you?"

M answered. "We d-" he was cut off by Kowalski.

"I found something!" he went over and held a white envelope. He waved it a bit to show the white piece. Skipper snatched it away and opened it up. He groaned when realizing that it was in lettering of the English language, which he could not read. "We need the chimps."

"I read!" rasped out Rico.

E saw this and snatched the paper away from Skipper then handed it to Rico, who took it gladly. Private blinked at Rico. "You know how to read?"

"Uh-hu!" Rico then looked over the letter and gasped. "ELEEENAPTREDYLOWHOLE!"

Skipper frowned and held Rico by the shoulders and shook him a bit. "Slowly, man!

"Let me read it. Then Rico will say if I'm right or not." M intruded.

Rico heard him and nodded, then he gave the letter to M, while E read over M's shoulder. M read, "_Dear, Pen-gu-ins. I have return for my revenge! But, instead of capturing Skipper's BFF, I captured his love, Marlene! And, this time, I shall have my revenge against YOU, Skipper! After years of rivalry and years of pain. I come to increase your pain ten-fold. Too bad you ended in such bad terms. You will never see her again, unless you kill yourself! Oh, Skipper, I'm going to have fun with her! I'll torture then KILL her! I found my ultimate revenge against you, Skipper! And, you can not find me for I can never be found! Same as Marlene! Next time, it'll be me killing YOU and torture! Until then, good day._

_~Dr. Blowhole"_

M finished reading and glanced at Rico to prove his innocence. Rico sadly nodded to show that M was correct. Skipper had wide eyes, then he was overwhelmed by great rage. "NO! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

"Yes, we do! But, Bottle-nose didn't leave a trace! Besides the letter, but that won't help us find where Marlene is!" Kowalski reminded while his expression was written of serious and solemn.

Skipper glared at his intelligent soldier. "Kowalski, it's not like I don't know that! But, there must be a way."

"Wait." came Private when an idea struck. He turned to M and E, whom were silent and just observing the penguins and their reactions of the letter. They were so calming, as if they knew this was going to happen. The young penguins chose to ignore this...for now. "You two seemed to know that Marlene is missing...Do you know where she is then?"

"We do." answered E. "One of the reasons why we came here...And, the matter of the world."

"We didn't have time to ask this, but how does thie relate to the world's fate?" questioned Kowalski, now in all full attention on the creatures in front of him.

M intruded. "Dr. Blowhole is connected of world's end...The future is very grim. It all follows up on Marlene's capture...You see, when Dr. Blowhole captured Marlene. You and some others went looking for her, which you are about to do now. You reach her location, but Blowhole has already killed her by the time you got there. Once this happens, Blowhole makes his escape. Skipper falls into depression and Blowhole used this for his advantage. With careful planning, Blowhole destroyed the human race. Every single one of them, down to the last born. Animals are the only survivors. Private, you, and Rico tried to stop Blowhole but Skipper's leadership wasn't there and Private was killed before he had any attempts to save the human race. You and Rico are now on the run, while Skipper gave in when Blowhole took over. Animals are in suffering and the humans no longer exist nor mentioned...Blowhole fully had full power when he retrieved the scrolls from King Julien, then Blowhole killed him."

Kowalski had wide eyes when hearing this. Skipper was in disbelief, for he over-heard, then he responded. "No! That can't happen! Even if Marlene was...to die...I would never let Blowhole take over! Not by a long-shot!"

"But, you do." E reminded. "You can't help what you feel, Skipper."

"Scrolls!" Rico blurted out. "Wat o hem?"

Private over-heard this and turned to M and E for the answer. "Yes, what did you mean by the scrolls? And, Julien obtain them?"

"Perhaps they're the same scrolls we found in Julien's throne?" suggested Kowalski.

"Actually, yes. They are. Those scrolls are powerful and if they fall in the wrong hands...Chaos will issue." M responded. He let himself sway around the penguins a bit, but was still all the same.

Skipper frowned at M, and kept his ice-berg orbs on him. "You mean those scrolls that Ring-tail has is actually important? How did Ring-tail posses such papers then? Ring-tail of all animals!"

"We cannot answer that. You have to discover that from King Julien himself." E answered, but didn't circle the penguins like his comrade. He stayed still and calm.

M ceased circling and returned to E's side. "You would also need King Julien's help. He's the only one who could use the scrolls and _know_ what he's doing."

"But, where do we need to go?" asked Private

"And, do we have to bring Ring-tail?" groaned Skipper.

M answered both. "Your destination is in South America, deep in its' forbidden jungles. The forbidden jungles rests in the deep under-ground of the continent, where new life takes place. Dr. Blowhole took a risk of creating a base down there. It holds the greatest danger yet, and is known for having unknown magic that is still pure and not controlled with. Think of it as another world of unknown species and elements. No humans have discovered the jungles, and I doubt they ever will. And, yes. Julien has to come. Those scrolls are needed and Julien will put up a strong fight to protect them, not to mention he knows how to use them...Though, that's what I believe and E. We need those scrolls for our safety."

Skipper sighed. He didn't trust them, but he knew that they were his last chance. They know more knowledge about this more than he. And, they knew what was going to happen in the future. Skipper's mission is to stop this threat and to save Marlene. Skipper then responded. "Fine, we'll follow your directions and commands. Just show us what we need to do."

"We were hoping for that answer." E replied.

Kowalski then questioned. "What do we need first?"

"We need King Julien, is the first phase..." came from M.

* * *

The clouds cried, which pour all over New York and continued on. It was still night, and many were sleeping, though some had to jump awake for they were getting soaking wet of the rain that was pouring down above them.

"Hurry! Under the standy thingy!"

"You mean the plat-form..."

"Yes, that!"

These were the voices of King Julien and Maurice. Mort was hopping around and sang out. "I'm singing in the rain!"

"Mort, shut up a little, okay?" snapped Julien. He went under the plat-form quickly that blocked the rain, though the winds were cold and brought trickles of water. Julien shivered a bit, while Katherine, Mort, and Maurice soon joined Julien.

Katherine rubbed her fur a bit to keep herself warm. But, she ceased when she heard a voice.

"Hello, daughter."

Katherine turned to see Marie in front of her, lightning clashed through th sky, and made Marie appear as if she were from the lightning. Of course, she wasn't. Marie was not drenched in water, though a bit damp, she wasn't in the rain for long as much as the other lemurs in front of her. Kathrine smiled at her nanny. "Marie, what're you doing here?"

Maurice over-heard and saw his sister. He smiled, though he blinked when he noticed that Marie held a more serious expression than usual. Marie answered Kathrine. "There's something here that is unusual."

"Eh, what?" blinked Julien.

Marie glared at him a bit before continuing. "There's a disturbance in this zoo...Something that doesn't belong..."

"Something that doesn't belong? What do you mean by that?" asked Maurice.

"She means by us."

The lemurs snapped towards the source to see the two mysterious creatures and the penguins. They were a bit outside of the plat-form, and was getting water on themselves. The penguins stepped more in to stay dry, but M and E stayed in their position.

Marie glared at E and M. "Yes, the source is coming from you...You're the disturbance."

M just nodded.

"Why're you here?" intruded the female warrior, Katherine. She got in battle position with two arms in front, while her legs were steady. She waited for any attacks, just to be safe. She relaxed though when Skipper spoke next.

"No need, Ray-tail...They're no enemies."

Katherine was a bit confused by this. Did Skipper know them from way back or something?

"Listen, the king demands to know why there are two black ghosties in my kingdom!" Julien spoke up as he took a step forward. But, quickly took two steps back when M snapped his head towards him. Julien now gulped in fear.

"You're needed, King Julien. You have the scrolls."

Julien frowned at this and his body tensed while the aura of protection surrounded him. "Why do you need to be needing them?"

E answered this, but more of a warming tone to his voice. "The scrolls will help the world and maybe even further...Not to mention, Marlene."

"Marlene? What about the otter?" questioned Katherine as she stepped up to E, with clear bravery. Though, secretly, she felt nervous of these two creatures in front of her.

The bolts in the sky clashed with the boom formed in the clouds, when E focused on the tensed Kathrine. He did respond. "She's kidnapped by Dr. Blowhole. And, his lair is in South America...We need to get there, kill Dr. Blowhole and save Marlene before her death is taken place."

"How do you know all this?" came in Maurice.

"They're from the future!" answered Private. "They say that Marlene's capture leads up to world's end..."

Marie, who stayed quiet from all this, tried to sense from M and E. But, their auras were neutral and impossible to tell. As if something was protecting them from her to sense their identity or anything about them for that matter. Marie was not comfortable with this, considering she can sense almost anything from the evil and good. But, this she cannot, which left her confused and paranoid. She heard Private's words and frowned. The future was not to be messed with and these two characters just waltz in without a care. Don't they know that traveling to the past is dangerous? Then again, the part of 'world's end' was probably why they're here.

"World's end?" blinked Mort. "You mean...Um...No more da feet?"

M sighed annoyed. "In a way, yes."

"NOO!" Mort shrieked in horror. No feet? That's just torture for the small mouse lemur!

Julien swallowed his fear and tried to appear a bit brave. "But...My scrolls...I need them? Can't you just take care of fishy-face without them?"

"No. We need those scrolls from protection of the great dangers of South America's forbidden jungles. And, you're needed sense you know how to use them." E explained.

Julien widen his eyes at this, then he smiled cockily with a tinge of nervous. "Of course! Eh...I'll help ya! After-all, how can the world be saved if not with me?"

"Exactly." M nodded.

The lemur king nodded again and felt extremely discourage. Katherine noticed this, but subsided it for now. There was more manners to appoint to. "If he goes, I'll go too."

E glanced at M for approval. M did approve, then E turned his attention to Katherine. "You may come."

"Same as your other lemur friends." M added. "Maurice, Mort, and Marie. You may join and of course the penguins are to join."

Skipper intruded. "Wait, all of them? But, Maurice or Mort could get hurt!"

"But, I'm not leaving my king's side! I'm coming." Maurice frowned and crossed his arms in confirmation.

Mort nodded. "Da feet need protecting!"

"I'll come...I can't trust you with my own daughter and brother." Marie intruded. No way was she going to just stay and hope for the best. She was going to come and do whatever it takes to return safe and with some answers.

Kowalski sighed. "So, everyone's coming?"

"It appears so." Private nodded.

Skipper sighed the same like Kowalski. "Yes...Seems like we just formed a strange team."

"Yup!" agreed Rico with a wild smile.

E and M observe all this and they were satisfied from all this. M then grasped everyone's attention.

"Prepare. We're leaving as soon as possible. Meet back here when done preparing." M then turned around for them to see his back only, as if he was in deep thought.

"No turning back now..."

The rain then stopped as the thunder and lightning faded away in an echo. The group was in silence. Wondering...

What's the fate the lies ahead?

* * *

_Well, young ones...That's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to see you later. I'm sorry for taking so long to continue to reading this book. But, something got in the way...Don't worry, young ones, nothing major to worry about me. I mean, it's not serious. But, anyway, I hope you are still interest in this story. Or, if you want, I can read you something else for next time...No? Alright then. Well, it seems that your parents are coming for you, now stay out of trouble. And, don't talk to strangers! You don't know they could cause harm._

_Also, I hope you're excited for the next! That just makes my heart warm. But, I'm just rambling now. You best be going..._

_Good-night, younglings._


End file.
